Grand Theft Auto: Captial City
by Brickc16
Summary: Brian O'Reilly comes to the states in search of the man who murdered his wife back in Ireland. He'll stop at nothing to find him.
1. Welcome to the States

**Grand Theft Auto: Capital City**

As the plane landed, and Brian O'Reilly stood to leave the plane, a man approached Brian.

"Brian O'Reilly?" the man asked.

"ya that's me who the hell are you?" Brian demanded.

"my name is Carl O'Neil. I work for you brother, Patrick O'Reilly?"

"Pat? He's here in D.C is he? I came to America to get away from family," Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"well he heard you were coming to the states and he wanted to see if you needed a place to stay."

"tell him no thanks. I bought a place and I'm all set. I bought a place. I don't need his charity. Now if you excuse me I must be off now." Brian grab his luggage and left Mr. O'Neil in his wake.

Brian hailed a cab. "2106 Vermont Avenue Northwest, please."

"you new to the states, Mon?" the cabby asked, as the cabby pulled out.

"yeah. I am. Just flew in this morning. Thought I'd hit a local American pub."

"yeah, Mon. The local bars are pretty good. You know the owner of the place your goin' to?"

"yeah, we were best friends back in high school, back in Trim."

"well that's good. He's a powerful man in this city, Mon."

"powerful? What do you mean powerful?"

"powerful as in if you need something done, he's the man to get it for you, Mon."

_things have changed since high school apparently. _Brian thought.

They pulled up to McKinley's Pub at 8:00pm. "well Mon, since this is your first time in the states this one is on de house."

"thanks... my names Brian O'Reilly." Brian put his and out to shake the cabby's hand.

"Big Ed, Mon," Big Ed said shaking Brian's hand.

Brian got out of the cab and made his way to the pub when he heard behind him, "Hey, Mon! Wait up!"

Brian turned to see Big Ed running to him.

"here Mon, this is my card. Call me if you need a ride. No charge, Mon."

"thanks," Brian took the card and patted Ed on the back. "looks like I have my first friend in the states."


	2. The Pub Fight

Brian walked through the door of the pub to see a bar fight. Two men were drunk and pissed. The one on the left, a large-ass mother fucker, 6 foot 5, fists like bowling balls. The man on the right, a biker from the looks of him, scrawny and short, he's extremely fast and light.

"you mother fucker!" screamed the Big-ass. "you think its r... right to fuck around with someone twice your size?"

"Buck... Buck... Buck... you know as well as I do you can't touch me."

"Errrraaaaag!" the Big-ass swung, the biker ducked and rolled. He grabbed a beer bottle and smashed the bottom on the counter and lunged at the beastly man. He jabbed once, got Big-ass in the arm. Jabbed twice, got him in the gut. Finally he grabbed a stool and smashed it over the man's head. He fell with a boom.

The back door leading to the kitchen swung open, and out stepped a red haired man about 6ft tall. "oi! What the hell is going on out here?" he shouted. "ah hell, Mike, ya got yourself into another fight? You know I'm going to have to call the cops on you now, right?"

"yeah yeah. I know. Bring on the 5O man."

Brian coughed, and the owner looked at him. His eyes widened. "Brian? Brian O'Reilly? Is that you lad?"

"hello Seamus. Good to see ya again." Brian said with a nod.

"yes... yes it has. Here come into my office." Seamus O'Connell lead Brian into a dinky office. Pictures of him with every president since 1994.

"sit sit, can I get you something to drink Brian?"

"uh, yeah. That sounds good."

O'Connell grabbed two beers from the mini-fridge by his desk. "here you man."

"thanks." Brian took a swig of the beer and said, "so business looks like it's going good for you, eh?"

"oh yeah, it's great. Well I mean except for the bar fights. That's the 5 stool this week I'm going to have to replace. So how are you liking the states? When did you get here?"

"actually I just got here today. Thought I'd come by your pub, see how your holding out."

"oh, well as you can see life is great here in America. I'm quite the popular man here in Capital City."

"I've heard. I met a cabby. He calls himself Big Ed."

"Ed? Oh yeah he's a regular here. Comes in with his daily tips. Says I could use the money for better shit than he can. So what are you doing here man?"

"had to get away from family. But... I'm in search of someone."

"whose that?"

"a man they call... Octavio Romano"

that surprised Seamus. He choked on his beer and looked at Brian. "Octavio... Romano?! Brian... are you mad?! He's the most deadly crime boss in all of Capital City! Why do you want to find _him_?"

"he... he killed my wife..."

"oh... oh man I'm sorry. And now you want him dead, ah?"

"yes. He'll pay... oh yes. He'll pay."


	3. the Nightmare

Seamus opened a door leading into a small apartment.

"you can stay here for now. I know it isn't much but..."

"no... it's perfect. Thank you Seamus."

"of course. And don't worry about rent. Just get me $20 by the end of months OK?"

"yeah. Thanks."

Seamus left Brian to his room and Brian laid down on his bed...

_no.... no!... NO!!_

_ it was too late. The man pulled the trigger and Mary fell to the ground, dead... the man looked up at Brian... and _smiled_! The face of Octavio Romano... was a twisted and fucked up one._


	4. a Quick Buck

Brian's alarm went off at 6am. He's had the same nightmare for weeks. Brian got up. Shook it off. And left his apartment. He decided to walk around town for a little bit.

He walked past an alley and heard a man laughing. "haha! Come on baby, just a little boob action?"

"NO!" came the scream of a young women. "Get the fuck off of me you freak!"

"hey! No one rejects the Buck man!"

"get off! Get _off_!!"

Brian ran down the alley to see the Big-ass from the bar, Buck, holding a young women down in a sexual position. Brian grabbed a 2X4 piece of wood and walked up behind Buck, and smashed it across his head.

"get off of her asshole!" _whack_ "no means no!" _whack whack _"I'll call the cops on you creep!" _whack wh---_

Buck caught the board, snapped it in half and went at Brian. Brian yelled and backed up, tripped over a trash barrel and fell on his ass. Buck stood over him like a mountain ready to stomp on his head. Just as he lifted his leg they heard the sound of a rifle being cocked.

"get off of him Buck!" came a faintly familiar voice. "I'll shoot. You know I will."

Buck stepped back, "OK OK you win Mike, you win." Buck ran toward the other end of the alley, and disappeared.

A hand came from the darkness. "lemme help you up my friend."

Brian grabbed the hand and got up. And saw the scrawny biker from the night before. "thanks. I would've been flattened like a pancake, haha"

"yeah well Buck's an ass. How'd you even get entangled with him in the first place?"

and that reminded Brian why he had ran into action in the first place. And he looked to see a women about 29 maybe 30.

he waled over to her and helped her up saying, "are you OK, lass?"

"yes. Yes I'm fine. Thank you... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Brian, Brian O'Reilly at your service Ma'am."

"well thank you very much Mr. O'Reilly." she looked up at Brian and kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing the Irishman said, "no thanks necessary. No buddy is getting raped on my watch."

"well still I wanna make it up to you. How about dinner maybe?"

"uh... yeah. That sounds great...."

"oh right my name is Kate, Kate R."

"what does the 'R' stand for?"

"I'd rather not say. It usually scares away most guys."

"alright Kate, well let me give you my number." Brian pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote down his number and gave it to her. "call me sometime."

he turned to Mike and shook his hand. "thank you Mike. And it was nice meeting you."

"same here O'Reilly. I'll see you around, eh?"

"yeah. So long." and Brian walked out of the alley.


	5. Romano

"thank you Mr. Ryan. But your services are no longer needed." Octavio Romano pulled the trigger of his .42 magnum, and Mr. Ryan was no more.

"Clean up this mess. I don't want the blood to stain my carpet."

Romano turned and left the room grinning.

"uh Mr. Romano, sir?" his assistant, Mark Willisbee, was running to him. "sir, apparently some Irishman called O'Reilly has been asking around about you."

_ "O'Reilly! Well I see he's going to attempt and avenge his worthless wife. Well bring it on! Ha ha!"_


	6. Car Chase

Brian arrives at the said hide out of Romano, an old glue factory outside of the city. He looks around. When he doesn't see anyone he assumes it was a prank, someone who wants to lead Brian farther away from Romano. Then he heard something, like a car starting up. Acting quick Brian jumped out of the way of a car smashing through the wall. He ran back to his car and screeched forward after the run away.

They swerved onto the road and Brian almost went off the road. The runaway was faster and more skilled behind the wheel but Brian managed to keep up. They went onto the highway and sped past a cop. They now had cops after them. Brian chased the runaway for hours. Then he saw that they were headed for an unfinished bridge. _Well that's one way to get away from me_.

Just then the runaway flew off the bridge the man jumped out and grabbed a ladder that was on a helicopter. It was Romano! The chopper flew off. Brian went off the bridge. "oh shit!!"

Brian knew he was a goner. He only wished that he could've gotten Romano...

_ the car landed in water. It was being filled with salty water. Brian was __covered....._


	7. Abdution

"ha haaaa! I told you to bring it and you did! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Romano was flying back to his hideout happy as can be. He got there and everyone started to cheer for him.

He walked into his office and sat down. "i think this deserves a drink. Mark! Get me a..."

there was gunfire. And explosions. Screaming from all over. Helicopters being blown off the helipads. Then Romano heard footsteps... the doorknob jiggle. And then the door opened. And Romano saw a ghost... the ghost... of Brian O'Reilly. Brian had a beer can in his hand. And he chucked it at Romano's head.

"hears your drink you bastard..." was the last thing Romano heard, and then darkness swallowed him.

_"hey Seamus come help me with the body."_

_ "OK come on."_

_ "hey, Mon! I'll pop the trunk for you!"_

_ "hey Mike! Get that bastard in the boat!"_

_**boom**_

___"got 'em!"_

_ "oh ho ho! Nice!"_

_ they drove for a few hours._

_ "hey Pat. Can you get rid of this 'baggage' for me."_

_ "little bro! Yeah I can... whose in there?"_

_ "Romano."_

_ "OCTAVIO ROMANO?!"_

_ "that's right"_

_ "yeah I can do that for ya bro."_

_ "thanks. I'll call ya later, lad."_


	8. Kate Romano

Brian drove off in Big Ed's cab to meet his girlfriend Kate.

**ring ring**... **ring ring**

___"hello? Kate! Hey I was just on my way to pick you up... what do you mean your brother has gone missing? Whoa whoa whoa wait! Octavio Romano?! Your his sister? Kate Romano?! Son of a bitch!"_


	9. the Arguement

Brian tried and tried to explain to Kate that her brother was a malicious crime boss. Tried to tell her that he killed his wife, but she wanted nothing to do with the man who killed her brother. She started throwing vases and knives at Brian. He ran out, got in the car, and sped away.

When he got back to the Pub everyone was there partying and drinking. Seamus was seducing a few young women. Mike was in a fight. Big Ed was telling stories about his cabby days. Everyone was having a good time. Young couples were drinking. Older couples were partying. Brian went up stairs to his room. He opened the door and laid on his bed, not bothering to close it.

He woke up in the morning to Kate sitting in the dining room.

"hey. What are you doing here?" he asked lazily.

"i... I wanted to apologize." she said sorrowfully.

"for what. You didn't kill my brother."

"no. but I did find out that you were right. He was a the most powerful man in the city and I was too blind to see it. And I'm sorry."

"i forgive you. Listen why don't we go out to breakfast my treat," Brian pulled out a wad of cash. "i did a little ransacking of the dead men at Octavio's hideout."

_ Kate smiled and together they walked out of the pub._


	10. Happily Ever After?

and they lived happily ever after...... HAHA you don't think I would've ended like that do you? NOOOO!

They got to the diner and sat down at the table. They ordered their food, as it arrived the door swung open. And in came Buck.

"O'Reilly! Fancy meeting _you _here."

"Buck, fuck off. I'm done. No more violence."

"oh no no no! I am not going anywhere." Buck grabbed Brian by the collar and threw him out the window.

Brian got up and wiped off the glass shards. Buck came out and charged at Brian. Brian moved out of the way, pulled out a Colt Anaconda .45 LC and shot Buck in the chest. People came out to see what the firing was about.

Brian blew on the hot barrel like they did in old movies, looked at Buck and said, "say hi to Octavio for me... in hell."

_THE END _


End file.
